Address in the Stars
by Marvelous.Mirana.of.Marmoreal
Summary: Mirana and Alice POV. Song fic- Address in the Stars by Caitlin and Will. The young women have more in common than they think. The years have gone by in a blink. In memory of my grandmother- has it been almost a year already?


_Italics for Mirana _**and **underlined for Alice. **Bold are lyrics...I don't own them...**

**I stumbled across your picture today, I could barely breathe.  
The moment stopped me**** cold and grabbed me like a thief.**

It's been a full 13 years, Father. Where did you go? Today, Mother and I went through some old things and found your picture. The one with me on your shoulders. Do you remember it? I had felt my breath catch in my throat and Mother started crying. I miss you…so much.

I dialed your number but you wouldn't be there.  
I knew the whole time, but it's still not fair.  
I just wanted to hear your voice; I just needed to hear your voice.

_I pulled out an old tape recorder and pushed the play button. Your voice came first, saying "Say your ABC's Mirana. Come now, you can do it." I was probably around 3 years old then. I said them, but missed __stumbled on the "L, M, N, O, P." He laughed at me, and I heard my giggle in the background. I listened for the light footsteps signaling that I would sneak up on him. I poked his sides lightly, and he dropped the recorder. You could hear the thump it made as t hit the ground. Listening to this made the tears overflow. I stood up and walked to find Tarrant._

What do I do with all I need to say,  
So much I wanna tell you everyday.

Oh, Father. There's so much I need to tell you. I went back to Wonderland. I'm sure it's real. I'd love to take you there, you know. You'd love everyone there. Well, maybe not the Red Queen and the Knave, but everyone else is friendly. I want you to hear me tell you that we arrived at Marmoreal and the Hatter's workshop is just around the corner. The kitchen is down a couple halls and the Queen's probably in there making some more Pishalver.

Oh, it breaks my heart,  
I cry these tears in the dark.

_It's midnight now, Father. Tarrant is sitting beside me in my room. It's the anniversary of your death. Tarrant…he understands. He knows how I feel. His father died, too, a few years after you. He comforts me, when the pain gets really bad. He makes me calm when I need it most._

**I write these letters to you,  
But they get lost in the blue.  
Cause, there's no address in the stars.**

Mother and I write a letter to you on the anniversary of your death every year. This is the 13th letter I've written. We'll place it on your grave later this evening. We can't send them, obviously, because there is no address where you are now. I only wish there was.

Now I'm driving through the pitch black dark.  
I'm screaming at the sky,  
Oh, because it hurts so bad.

_Whenever I think of you, it's like my whole body is torn to shreds. I love you so much. Right now, Tarrant is staring at me like I'm crazy. I just ripped away from him, grabbing at my chest, and screamed. It burns, Father. It really does._

Everybody tells me that all I need is time.  
Every morning rolls in, and it hurts me again,  
And that ain't nothing but a lie.

Tomorrow morning, Mother and I will be huddled together on her bed, reliving the day you died. I was the one to find you. You were sitting in your chair in your office. It had looked like you fell asleep and slumped over to be more comfortable. I had tapped your shoulder repeatedly, ending up yelling in your ear, but you didn't answer me. I ran downstairs to tell Mother, but she didn't believe me. When she tried to shake you awake and failed, she started crying. She took me up in her arms and cried into _my _shoulder. She was scaring me, that's what I said. But she didn't stop. That's when I figured it out.

What do I do with all I need to say,  
So much I wanna tell you everyday,

_I want to tell you what's happened these last few years. I made a new friend, a new enemy, a new lover. I lost my dear sister to the Evil you once warned us of. I want you too be here, Father, to help me make things right again. My people expect a miracle to come from me; to make everything all right._

Oh, it breaks my heart;  
I cry these tears in the dark.

Mother and I walked to your grave at around midnight and dropped off the letters. Mine starts off like this: "Father, I wish you were here. I have more adventures for you to write of. In the last month, I've slain a Jabberwocky, I've met a madman, seen a Queen, talked to animals, drank a drink that makes you shrink (Pishalver) and eaten a cake that makes you grow (Upelkuchen). Surely you've heard of them…"

**I write these letters to you,  
But they get lost in the blue.  
Cause, there's no address in the stars.  
Without you here with me, **

_Tarrant and I visited your grave often tonight. First, we left flowers. Then we left a map. Once more, we left a piece of Upelkuchen and an ounce of Pishalver. Just in case. Finally, we left letters describing the past year. Mine started off like this: "Father, I wish you were here. I've had many more adventures than I can describe for you.__ In the last month, I've met our Champion, kissed a madman, spoken to Nivens when he wasn't nervous, and made a hat! Surely you've never heard of a hat making Queen…"_

**I d****on't know what to do  
I'd give anything just to talk to you.**

Oh, Father! I'd give my life just to tell you these simple, irrelevant things! I want you back. Nothing's the same without you…Love you, Daddy…

Oh, it breaks my heart.  
Oh it breaks my heart.

_My heart's in two, Father. Even Tarrant can't sew it back together. I keep searching for something to help. Next year will only be worse…Love you, Daddy…_

All I can do is write these letters to you.  
But there's no address in the stars


End file.
